Percabeth Karaoke Oneshot
by KayceeJacksonDaughterofAthena
Summary: Camp Half-blood karaoke night :0)


PJO ONESHOT

We were all backstage at the amphitheater Apollo showed up and annoced there will be a singing compotation at camp. Yesterday when Me, Percy, Nico, Travis, Conner, frank, bekendorf,

Thalia, Katie, Izzy, hazel, Selina Grover and piper were in Percy's cabin playing truth or dare and Grover dared all of us to sing in this compotation and compete in every category. We all said no but since it was a dare we had to do it. So here we are. The first category is confession songs and I'm first. I'm totally freaking out I don't even know if I can sing and what if I sing to my seaweed brain and he doesn't like me back. As I walk to the stage my friends give me smiles and Percy said "good luck wise girl". I make my way to the stage and the music starts I modified the lyrics a little so he would get the point he is so a Seaweed Brain

You were in middle school part time monster slaying

Left a small town never looked back

I was a flight risk I'm afraid of spiders

Wondering why we bother with love if it never last

I say "Can you believe it?"

As were sitting on the beach

The moment I can see it yes I can see it now

Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water

You put your arm around me for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless mans Athenian daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Fast forward and were saving this world together

And there's a drawer with my things at you're place

You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded

You say we will never make our parents mistakes (both sides)

But we got battles to fight

We've go nothing figured out

When I took that Poison blade

Yes this is what I thought about

Do you remember we were sitting there by that mountain?

And I kissed you for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless mans Athenian daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you remember all the pretty lights on Olympus?

You saw me start to believe for the first time

You made a lover careless mans Athenian daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

And I remember that fight 2:30 pm

Everything was slipping right out of our hands

I ran out crying and you followed me out onto the beach

Braced myself for the good bye

'Cause that's all I've ever known

Then you took me by surprise said

Wise girl ill never leave you alone

You said I remember how we felt sitting there on Olympus

And every time I look at you it's like the first time

I feel in love with a carless mans Athenian daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Through out the song the only person I looked at was my seaweed brain.

Percy POV

I smiled like a mad man. My Wise girl likes me, as soon as she got off the stage I pulled her to the beach. Wise girl, I started to say. But she cut me off "I know you just want to be friends" she said.

"NO, wise girl I love you." I said

She said "why would you love me you could have any girl at camp, besides I'm not pretty.

NO you're not you're beautiful you're my best friend Annabeth I don't want any other girl not in camp not any girl in the world. I want you.

Then it happened she kissed me

We where cut off by Nico and Thalia yelling "Get a room"

Percy its you're turn" Katie said

Ok I said as Annabeth and I walked hand in hand back to the amphitheater

When I walked to the stage before I stared to sing I said

Wise girl this is for you

Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay?  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
the whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
the way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
there's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
just the way you are

And when you smile  
the whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
just the way you are.  
Just the way you are

Wise Girl, Will you be my Girlfriend? I ask. Before she can answer I go deaf from Aphrodite screaming Percabeth and Awwwwing. But then Annabeth come to the stage and say yes. This is the best karaoke night ever.


End file.
